Love Bending
by ZeenoDaAlien
Summary: This is what would've happened if Asami went with Korra on her trip back to the South Pole seen in Season 4. Come and revel in the glorious pairing of a broken Avatar and her beautiful and brilliant companion.
1. Late Night Encounter

I really didn't want her to come.

Atleast, that's what I kept telling myself...and her...and everyone else for that matter.

I repeatedly said I wanted some alone time in the South Pole. Some good ole fashioned Korra Quality Time, but no, Asami, Mako, and Bolin all fervorously insisted that they come with me. Okay I know they're my friends and I love them, but I got enough suffocation from Zaheer. I managed to whittle Mako and Bolin down to staying in Republic City, and boy was that a chore, but Asami never gave up so I didn't have much choice but to bring her along...Great.

I lay in my bed mulling over all the things I hate in life, Starting with Zaheer at the top and working my way down to Tenzin. Tenzin's at the bottom because he's like a second father to me but all that _Air Nation defending the world _crap irritated me alittle. I feel like I'm on the verge of fire bending the whole ship when I hear the faintest sound. For a second I'm confused then I remember that Asami, once again with her incredible hardheadedness and well trained negotiating skills, has taken up sleeping on the floor in my cabin. Said she wanted to stay close for the long trip.

How's a girl supposed to wallow in despair in peace with someone who snores like a kitten sleeping not even two feet away? I roll over in my bed onto my stomach and look down at her resting peacefully. Man, her sleeping face is even cuter than her awake one...Wait...did I just call Asami cute? Well, whatever girls compliment each like that all the time. Suddenly I see her eyes flutter and for some reason I freak and pretend I'm asleep again.

I hear Asami get up and then the weirdest thing happens, she sits on my bed. I feel her warm presence close to my head as she gently pulls the hair out of my face. I eeeeeever so slightly squint my eye open and see her looking down at me. Her expression seems so kind and loving that my heart skips a beat. Okay, that was a weird way to react. Whatever. Wait, she's getting closer now and she's...whoa.

Asami plants a soft kiss on my cheek. I don't know if she knows I'm awake and is messing with me or is oblivious to me peeping on her and just wanted to kiss me.

Okay yeah, she's gotta be messing with me, why else would she kiss me like that? Then I hear her talking in a hushed voice as not to wake me I guess. Little late for that...

"Oh Korra. Even face down in a puddle of your own spit with your hair in a complete mess, you're so beautiful."

Puddle of my own? Eeewww when did I start drooling?! I wasn't asleep when I rolled on my front so does that mean that I was literally drooling over Asami? No. No way. That's weird. She's just Asami, just...ridiculously gorgeous Asami. Stop it Korra!

"Oh, you're making such a hard face." She frowns and I feel like I just kicked a puppy. "You must be having nightmares about Zaheer. Poor thing."

Oh great, I'm over here worrying about Asami being pretty and now she thinks I'm reliving my close encounter with death. To be fair I have been reliving that for awhile but I'm not now and I just made Asami worry needlessly. But wow, she actually took notice of such a small change in my face and what is he doing?!

Asami lightly lifts me and then positions herself and me so that I'm laying with my head on her chest. I am now cuddling with her. This night cannot possibly get any weirder. I hope.

"There. now if you get scared from your nightmares, you'll have something to clutch onto."

Holy Raava this girl is amazing.

"And to chase away all those bad dreams." She then brushes away some of my hair and once again plants a soft kiss on me. This time right on my forehead. I think I'm gonna be sick from all this sweetness. Not that I don't like it. I then hear her sigh.

"Oh Korra, if only I was brave enough to talk to you like this while you were awake." Hearing Asami imply that she wasn't brave is enough to make me want to shake some sense into her, but I refrain. Such a violent act doesn't seem appropriate to such a tender moment. Even if it is weird that I'm pretending to sleep through it.

"Hmmm, maybe one day, but for now I need my rest. Sweet dreams my Avatar."

I cuddle her tightly finally falling back asleep.

Sweet dreams my Industrialist.


	2. A Spicy Breakfast

Now was it a great idea to use Korra like a blanket while she was alseep? Probably not. But Heaven knows I loved it.

The feeling of her tight, toned body with surprisingly soft, dark skin was so exhilarating! I tired to sleep but I kept getting worried she was gonna have a nightmare so I just stayed up all night petting her hair and watching her sleep. In hind site it was kinda creepy but hey, she didn't seem to mind when she woke up.

In fact, she gave the best morning surprise. A smile. The first genuine smile I've seen from her since the Zaheer incident. It was beautiful

And now we're eating breakfast, which seems to be some sort of weird fish-like soup thing that is apparently really popular in the South Pole. Kinda looks like someone beat up mud and dyed it green. Well, atleast Korra likes it.

"-right Asami?"

Whoops, I spaced out for that whole conversation.

"H-huh? Yeah totally."

"Oooooh so you DO like running around your house in your underwear acting like a lemur by jumping off your furniture. I knew it."

"K-korra! No! I-I would never! I-"

"Sheesh, Asami I was just messing with ya."

"Y-yeah I knew that ya jerk."

I hope I'm not blushing too hard. No idea why but thinking about Korra thinking about me in my underwear gets me excited...Down girl. Easy.

"Then agaaaaaiinn."

Oh, what now?

"The way you reacted seemed kinda suspicious. Like you had to defend your lemur antic ways. Hmmmmm"

"ALRIGHT! YOU GOT ME! I LIKE TO ACT LIKE A LEMUR!"

No way am I gonna let Korra get me to blush like that again.

"I knew it Sato! I bet you're actually HALF lemur!"

"Gasp! Korra! H-how did you know?!"

We sit there with ridiculous looks on our faces then burst out laughing. One way to start the day.

"Ehahahaha, oh man Asami. Can't believe you admitted to that. Too bad Bolin and Mako aren't here I'm sure they'dlove to hear this."

"Umm, yeah I'd rather they not have ay type of image of me in underwear in their heads."

"You say that like they already don't."

Wait what?

"W-what do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean there's no way two hot blooded young men aren't gonna think about a beautiful young woman like you in that way. Just sayin'"

Did Korra just call me beautiful? Here comes to blush again.

"Okay I REALLY don't want to think about that. They're good friends and thinking of them thinking of me that way would make it weird."

"What about me thinking of you that way?"

BLUSH LEVELS AT MAXIMUM! ABORT! ABORT!

"W-w-w-what do you mean?!"

"Well, I said so I thought about it right?"

"O-oh. Yeah."

"So?"

"S-so what?"

"So I thought about you in your underwear. Is it weird between us now?"

Wow, you are so dense Korra.

"Well, no weirder than my Lemur habits. Haha"

I start laughing slightly and Korra starts giggling and soon we're both laughing our heads off and its then I realize all the crew members we were eating with have left.

"Uh Korra, I think we scared them off."

"They just couldn't handle being in a room with two babes like us."

Can you pop a blood vessel from blushing?

"Yeah I guess."

Korra starts wheeling her way out of the room.

"Hey Asami, hurry up and finish your green mud it's practically lunch time."

"Yeah yeah Okay."

I go to spoon some into my mouth...wait...did she just say...

"IT'S ACTUALLY MUD?!"


	3. Diving For Treasure

I can't stop thinking of Asami's underwear

I only ever made that little quip cause I saw she was spacing out. And the thought of her was enough to take my mind off of my deep seated depression and focus it onto Asami's beautiful curves. Until I tried to stand up and went back to hating everything.

As I wheel myself back to my room to brood I hear someone talking, it's Asami. Well, time to eaves drop, never know when you'll need some juicy secrets.

"That stupid Korra. Can't believe she would say that. Don't you agree Naga?"

"Woof!"

That traitor.

"As if she would casually think of me half naked. Yeah right."

Wait. THAT'S what she's upset over? She thinks I lied about liking her underwear? Man this chick is weird.

"What a weirdo."

"Korra? is that you?"

Busted.

"Yeah hey Asami, I was just about to come and take a nap."

"Oh well I'll get out of your way. Do you need any help getting into bed?"

Only thing I hate more than Zaheer is pity.

"No, Asami I DON'T need any help I'm fine!"

"I...o-okay then. I-i'll just be up on deck then. Bye."

Okay maybe that was alittle too mean.

"Asami I-and she's gone. Great job Korra. Top notch work."

I roll into my room amazingly feeling even worse than I did before. That's when I notice one of Asami's suitcase (She brought like five) is open and sweet merciful Aang it's filled with nothing but lacey panties and bras. Jackpot.

"Okay Korra, it's now or never." I quickly shut my door, grab the suitcase, pull myself into bed put the case on my lap, and start digging for gold.

Now, is this the creepiest thing ever? Yeah probably, but when you see a treasure trove of unmentionables belonging to a beautiful young woman like Asami, what would you do?

"Now let's see what we got here. Ooh, Stripes very. Nice lil purple piece here, and...oh man."

I pull out the skimpiest, laciest, barely even there-est pair of panties I've ever seen in my life.

"How...how does she wear these? There's like, no fabric to it. Nice shade of blue though."

In a moment of extreme creepiness I raise the pair to my face and take a deep sniff.

"Wow."

These...these aren't clean...and they smell...so..erotic.

Okay, sniffing Asami's dirty panties alone in a dark room is definitely the weirdest thing I've ever done.

"H-hey, Korra?"

R.I.P. Korra 153 AG-171 AG

"Y-yeah wassuop Asami?"

"C-can I come in? I think we should talk."

"Oh yeah sure."

I then realize I still have a suitcase full of underwear on my lap and freshly sniffed pair in my hand. Time for the clutch.

I call to Naga in my loudest whisper

"Naga! Return!"

Naga, the ultimate wingwoman, knows exactly what to do and stashes the suitcase back to where it was.

Just as Asami walk in I notice that I'm still holding the blue pair. Man, I suck.

I quickly shove them under my pillow and act as depressed and tired as possible. Wasn't very difficult.

"Hey Korra. Look, I just wanted to apologize for earlier and-"

Wait..what...No, no I can't let this happen.

"Asami. No. Stop. You have no reason to apologize to me."

"But Korra you-"

"I, shouted at a friend who was only trying to help. I'm the one who should apologize to you."

She then walks forward and sits down on my bed next to me.

She's looking into my eyes and she look so worried and sad. Why is she so amazing.

"Korra, it's okay in your position you have the right to-"

"To what? Be a total jerk to my friends? I won't accept that, especially not to you."

"Korra...I."

I place a finger over her lips. Her, nice, succulent lips.

"Asami. I'm sorry."

Then, I kiss her.


	4. Kiss And Tell

W-what is...WHAT IS GOING ON?!

Korra...She...She's...Sh-sh-she's k-kissing me!

And it's amazing!

Her lips are sooooo soft and warm. I never even think to pull away in fact, I place my hand on her cheek and pull her closer to me. She then wraps her arm around my waist. Her grip is so strong it's driving me crazy!

As we continue to assault each other with our lips my hand travels to her hair and after a quick, but gentle tug on her pony tail, I give Korra a surprise of my own. I break from the kiss only to immediately start kissing on her neck. She tastes incredible.

From the sound of Korra's quiet moans she doesn't seem to mind the change in location of my lips. In fact, she starts moaning my name.

"A-ah! Asami, yes."

Hearing her speak my name in such a lewd way makes me lose a bit of self control and I bite her neck ever so lightly.

"AH! ASAMI!"

Oops. I break away fast. I really hope I didn't just ruin the greatest moment of my life.

"Oh no. Korra I'm sorry I just...the way you said my name and I got really excited and I guess I got outta control and-"

"Asami!"

She grabs my face with both hands.

"Calm down."

"B-but, I bit you..."

Korra puts on a devilish grin.

"And when exactly did I say I dislike that?"

I then pounce on her and start to kiss her wildly, and she responds in kind. At one point she even bites my lip and tugs at it alittle. I think I may lose consciousness.

Just as I start to undo my coat I hear someone knock on the door.

"Korra? You awake honey?"

Uh oh, it's her dad Tonraq.

"Y-yeah dad one sec okay?"

I take a hint and give Korra one last long, so, so long kiss. Then I pull away from her and start preparing the cot I use in her room. Korra tries to straiten her hair, then gives up and undoes it. Which causes her gorgeous chestnut brown locks to fall down around her shoulders...I'm this close to attacking her again.

"Okay dad, we're decent."

Tonraq comes in. A pretty impressive man himself. He has strong features that I'm pretty sure would have made Korra one crazy fine hunk, but then she'd lose all her curves...

"-Right Asami?"

"Huh? Oh yeah of course."

"See dad? Asami doesn't mind swimming the rest of way. So drop her off here and we'll see her at the South Pole."

"W-wait! What?!"

"Pffft AHAHAHAHAHA! Got you again Sato."

She winks and continues to laugh at my misery.

"Yes well, no worries Asami, we're almost there, just came to tell you that we'll reach our destination by tomorrow. You'll have alot people wanting to give their thanks to the Avatar so be ready."

Korra got a real dark expression after that.

"And by "thanks" do you actually mean give me their pity?!"

"Korra no-"

"That's all I really get anyways! _Gee, thanks Avatar sorry you'e useless now. Good job anyways._ I'm sick of it!"

"Korra please-"

"Just get out dad!...J-just get out."

Tonraq looks like he's about to try and Waterbend a rock, then sighs and walks out giving up on trying to negotiate with his daughter.

Probably would have better luck with the rock.

"Asami."

I jump alittle and turn away from watching her defeated father leave.

"Y-yes?"

"Sorry but...could you leave too?"

My whole world falls apart.

"B-but..."

What about all that just happened?! What about the kissing! and...and...and what about the love!?

Is what I wanted to say. Instead I just kinda stared at her like an idiot.

"Sorry, I just. Need to be alone right now."

I feel like someone just punched me the gut with a tazer glove.

"I-"

Just as I begin to retort with a really lame excuse, Korra gives me the saddest look I've ever seen in my entire life. I know should comfort her, but that look made my stomach turn and I had to get out. Just before I leave, I turn to look her again.

"Korra?"

"Yeah."

She never turns her head away from the window. She just sits unblinking, staring at the setting sun.

"I'll always be there for you. Always."

"Yeah."

I walk out the door and close it gently. Huh? My face is wet? How can it be raining indoors?


	5. Show You Care

Having my bending sealed? Awful.

Having my connection with my past lives taken away? Terrible.

Almost being killed and thus becoming the last Avatar ever? Horrific.

Getting moody and being a total bitch to the beautiful girl you love and were just making out with? Total. Nightmare.

After soaking, and I mean literally soaking, my pillow for about 2 hours my tear ducts finally dried up and I had to find another way wallow in sadness. Plus, having my face buried in the wet pillow made me think of having my face buried in a different wet area...which made a similar area wet...and now I'm sad AND sexually frustrated. Too bad Asami probably hates me now. This has got to be a record for the shortest relationship ever. If you count two people making out for five minutes a relationship. I stare out my window to see the bright full moon. They say waterbending is at its strongest during full moons. Maybe that's why my pillow got so soaked. As I bend the tears out of my pillow I hear a veeeery quiet knock on my door. Oh boy.

"Yeah?"

"Korra? Its me."

Dad. The man who has done everything in his power to make my life as happy as possible...and also the one who I shouted at for no good reason.

"Oh, Dad."

Good job Korra.

"I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready, if you're up to eating."

Food. Of course, every girl's go to depression fixer upper.

"Yeah Dad, I'll be there."

"Okay good. I-"

"Dad...I'll see you at dinner."

I hear him walk off after a few seconds. Okay Korra, time to use this dinner to apologize to Dad and Asami.

I roll my way into the dining hall and it seems most of the crew is already done, and Dad isn't here. Weird. Then I notice that in fact ONLY Asami is here. Tonraq you sly wolfbat you. I roll up to a spot across from her and tear at some fish that's been prepared. I steal a few quick glances at her. She is blatantly avoiding looking at me. Yep. Hates me.

I tear through a few fish while sitting in excruciating silence until I've had enough of both and head back to my room.

"K-korra?"

I stop. My heart beating so hard I swear she can probably hear it.

"I...um...Goodnight."

It's about to be far from it.

I leave the dining hall and enter my dark room. Then I hear footsteps.

"Korra I need to talk to you."

Asami. Why can't you stay away? I turn around and brace myself for whatever horrible things she needs to tell me.

"I'm sorry."

Clearly all my trauma has affected my hearing.

"You've gone through so much and still are. It was silly of me to think I could help you at all. I never should have come with you on this trip."

She...she feels bad for me?

"Once we reach the South Pole I can just take a ship back to Republic City."

No no no no no no! She can't leave me like this!

"No!"

Maybe I shouted alittle too loud.

"No. Asami. I don't want you to leave me."

"Korra..."

I get so desperate that I try and get up from my chair only to fall back into it.

"Ah!"

"Korra!"

Asami runs over to me.

"Korra. Are, are you okay?"

I look into her startling green eyes and suddenly...I feel perfectly fine. Weird.

"Y-yeah, just...ya know. My legs."

"Of course."

Asami gets up and walks over and the closes the door before walking back and kneeling in front of me.

"It must be painful."

"Alittle."

"Maybe it's a circulation problem?"

"I don't know. Maybe? Why?"

"Well I could try a massage technique."

And before I could say anything she reaches out and starts to slowly and delicately massage my left foot. It feels incredible. Okay so I barely have any sensation in my legs but still what I do have is going crazy. She then start to give my right foot the same treatment. Her soft, manicured hands and long fingers glide over my bare foot firmly yet gently all at once. I can only just stare down at her and force myself to hold in my moans.

"Can you take off your pants?"

"Excuse me?"

"So I can massage the rest of your leg silly."

Yeah. Silly Korra.

"O-okay. Sure."

With alittle help I remove my pants and now feel UNBELIEVABLY awkward as I'm sitting in my panties with Asami about a foot away from me. Then she starts rubbing and grasping my left calf, and I kinda forget how to think.

She strokes the tense muscles in my calves, then she slowly slides her fingers up to my thighs. I start to squirm alittle from her proximity. I look down and she looks straight into my eyes. She places one hand on each of my thighs and pushes onto the muscles. Moving forward then back, forward then back. Her motion and our locked gazes push me over the edge and I know for a fact my panties are soaked by now. I start to bite my lip as Asami's well trained hands travel up my thigh to my most important place. Then stops.

"Korra."

I'm barely conscious.

"Y-yeah?"

"I want to show you how much I care about you."

What...What does she mean?

I find out what she means when she slowly moves her head down and starts lightly kissing on my wet panties. Is she...is she seriously about to-

"A-ah!"

Asami then starts to kiss and lick on my vagina. The sensation of her plump lips on my most sensitive place is other worldly...and then she pulls my panties off and makes skin on skin contact. And my mind goes blank. Asami's tongue expertly flicks up and down over my lower lips as she greedily eats me out. I'm not holding back any of my moans. Its too intense, her tongue feels too good. I moan and my breath keeps catching. I feel her tongue enter me as she sucks all my juices. I throw my head back and grab onto her hair. Her gorgeous, raven black hair. I close my eyes and just feel the world disappear and come back together as nothing but Asami and me. Me and Asami. Right now we're connected. Her tongue moves all around inside me and I reach my limit. I tug on her hair and shout.

"ASAMI! I LOVE YOU!"

Then. I climax.


	6. Pleasure And Pain

(Since I missed three Fridays Imma go ahead and drop three chapters at once. Sorry folks.)

So here we are.

Korra, breathing heavy in her wheelchair.

Me, licking my lips covered in her juices.

Both of us brutally horny.

"Asa-*huff* *huff* Asami~~~"

Korra says my name in such a lewd way I almost lose control.

"Yes, Korra?"

She looks down at me.

"How...how are you so good at that?"

I tilt my head tot he side.

"Natural skill I guess."

I giggle alittle and Korra sighs.

"Lucky me."

She grabs my face and pulls me to her.

"I love you Asami."

Her bluntness takes me aback alittle, but it also makes me happy.

"I love you Korra."

We kiss. Not in the explosive, passionate way we did before, but in a soft, loving way. This is DEFINITELY the best moment of my life. Korra breaks away much to my displeasure.

"It's not fair though, I know how much you care, but now I need to show you how much I care."

Scratch that, NOW it's the best moment of my life.

"Oh...okay, if you insist."

And suddenly we're both on her bed, nude, kissing gently. Korra's body is a work of art. Smooth, dark skin with strong but lean muscles give her such an incredible form. Her modest chest gives her a petite look that I just can't hold myself back from, but as I try to grab her breast. She stops me. Then does the exact same thing. Oh wow.

"Asami, your breasts are so firm, also I never knew they were this big. I just wanna Ampff"

Korra puts her mouth on my left breast and starts suckling. Soooo, much better than playing with them myself. Her tongue swirls around the nipple as she reaches over and starts pulling and twisting my right nipple. Her double assault on my chest is gonna drive me crazy. I start breathing heavy as Korra's sucking gets rougher.

"Ah, AH! K-Korra, please not so rough."

Korra releases me from her mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry little princess, didn't realize you were such a wuss."

She winks and sticks her tongue out. Knowing Korra, she's just trying to goad me...and it's working.

"I'm not a wuss!"

"Oh?" She then flicks my nipple.

"Eep!"

I jump alittle at the sudden sensation.

"Ooooh? Too rough for ya princess?"

Never thought Korra would be a sadist.

"Nope, no issue here. Feels go-OOOOD!"

Korra bites my nipple out of nowhere.

"K-korra come on. Th-that hurts."

"Oh quit being a baby."

She looks me into my eyes before kissing me.

"If you can take the pain you'll get the pleasure too." She winks.

"Sounds, exhilarating. I-I'll try."

Korra grabs my right breast hard and squeezes while nibbling my left nipple, even though it's rough I actually start feeling good through it. She lets me go and tells me keep my eyes closed. I obey and wait. And wait. What's taking so long? I feel her gently brush her palm over my breast. Oh I get it, she's torturing me. Man, Korra is really mean sexually...But I love it so much.

"You okay princess?"

"Perfectly fine."

"Such a good girl." She starts petting my hair.

"You're kind of a jerk in bed Korra."

"Yeah I guess, but yoo love it I can tell."

I blush harshly.

"W-well I wouldn't say I dislike it no."

"Good, now for your reward."

"Reward?"

Korra kisses me again.

"You'll see."

She places her finger on my lips

"Now remember, keep those pretty eyes closed."

"Yes Mistress."

"M-mistress? Ooh, I like that. Keep that up"

"Heehee, yes mistress."

I feel her run her finger over my chin and down my throat slowly. Her adventurous finger then circles around my left nipple, which is pretty sore now, and then the same around the right. I start to shiver under her slow, lustful touch. She then slides down my stomach.

"Man, you're tummy is so fit and tight. Pretty impressive for a rich girl"

"Hmpf, Ya know I still do some heavy lifting when I build things."

"So defensive."

She twirls around my navel and then she starts getting to the goal zone. Her finger stops on my pubic area and she starts again but REEEEEAAALLLY slow. painfully slow come on just get down there!

"Um..Korra?"

"Tututut, I'm not Korra." She stops and then lifts her finger off me.

"Sorry Mistress!"

"There we go." She places her finger back on me.

"Mistress, can...can you please..."

"Hmmm? Please what my pet?"

"Please...please...please..."

Oh damn, I'm too embarrassed to even say it.

"Please? Oh I get it, you want me to please you. Okay."

Wait, wha-

"AH!"

Korra's torturous finger that just explored my whole body is now inside of it. Its incredible. She starts moving it in and out slowly and gently before sliding in another one. I tilt back my head and arch my back as my lover pumps her fingers in and out of me. She puts her mouth on my nipples again and sucks both slow and nicely and rough quickly. Then a third finger enters me I start moaning out loud with this attack of pleasure.

"dwo yu enthoy et?"

Korra ask me this with my breast in her mouth, that dolt.

"Ooooh, y-yes mistress, I love it! I love you!"

She moves from my breast to me mouth and kisses me deeply while her fingers go on and on no stop in and out in and out in and out until I can't take anymore and I burst, gushing over her fingers and screaming out.

"OH KORRA YES!"

I fling my hand back and slide them under the pillow...wait...the hell is this? I feel something lacy and I pull on it to see...What in the...

"Hey, Korra."

I open my eyes to her licking my juices off her fingers...licking very seductively I might add...But this needs ot be addressed.

"Yeah Asami?"

"You mind explaining this?!"


	7. Clean The Dirt

Just when things were getting REAL good. Asami found my hidden treasure...her own panties...that I stole from her suitcase...Okay Korra, you can get out of this one. Just think, and be smooth.

"T-that? Um...never seen them before?"

Excellent work Avatar.

"KORRA!"

"Yeesh, okay okay, fine you got me."

I take a deep breath and look away, getting ready to totally ruin my newly established relationship.

"Okay, soooo. When you left the room I maybe, kinda, sortaaaa..."

"Maybe, kinda sorta what?"

"Maybe, kinda, sorta...dug through your suitcase full of panties and then found that pair and became so amazed that I started to sniff them but then you started to come in so I didn't have time to put them back so I stuck them underneath my pillow cause I wasn't expecting us to be naked on my bed pleasing each other and-"

Asami puts her finger over my mouth. She sighs loudly.

"Korra. Seriously? You did a panty raid?"

"Um, well. Yeah technically."

"And you...you SNIFFED my panties?"

"I COULD'NT HELP IT! When I found that pair I don't know, they..they were just so erotic that I just..."

"Stuffed them into your face?"

"Well...yeah"

I look up at Asami to see that she is blushing and not looking AS angry. In fact she's making a face that's a mix of anger cuteness that reminds me of an angry puppy. I resist the urge to pinch her pink cheeks.

"Korra. You...I...Why this pair exactly?"

I look away alittle starting to blush hard myself. Talking about stealing panties from the naked girl on your bed while naked yourself is surprisingly not the most comfortable of situations.

"Well, I saw them and there's just like nothing to them, then I imagined you wearing them and I just impulsively sniffed them."

I look back and Asami is looking at me with a little grin. What?

"Oh Korra."

"Not to mention, I really like the color."

She looks alittle shocked at that.

"W-what?"

Now Asami looks away and mumbles.

"What'd you say?"

"Thtigtblecsefy."

"Okay Asami seriously."

"I SAID I GOT BLUE ONES BECAUSE OF YOU!"

I smile.

"You're so adorable!"

I tackle her and we start kissing again.

We hold each other in an embrace and never let the other's lips leave our own. I manage to slide my tongue into her mouth and start to wrestle with hers. Asami's talented tongue offers an encore of her performance when she went down on me. Our naked bodies grow hot from the proximity of each other and I feel sweat forming. I pull away from Asami and and sit up, straddling her. Her emerald eyes stare up at me lustfully. I smirk and run my fingers down her body. And she's soaked in sweat. As much as that turns me on, it gives me a great idea.

"So Asami."

"Yes my love?"

"ACK!"

I choke alittle at that.

"Ahem, um what I meant was. We kinda got all sweaty. So I was thinking maybe we can...Oh Idunno...wash up..."

"Wash up?"

"Together?"

Her eyes grow large.

"Oh...OH!...Oh Korra. This is why I love you."

SCORE!

"Oh? And here I thought it was cause of my muscles."

I flex acting goofy. Then Asami runs her fingers over my stomach. I shutter with pleasure.

"Well, that's definitely a bonus too.

After some awkward motions of carrying and kissing we finally make it to the bathroom. Asami helps me into the tub and I start to fill it up. When the tub is full I use alittle firebending to heat up the water to a nice temperature. I look over to see my girl putting up her hair. Mmmm, that booty is wonderful.

"C'mon princess that water's nice and toasty for ya."

"Yeah yeah keep your shorts on."

"That would be a little difficult right now."

"You know what I mean."

She strides over and slowly settles her way into the tub, sliding between my legs. Then leans back resting on my chest. I feel her breath in deeply and sighs pleasantly. I wrap my arms around her and nuzzle her shoulder.

"Ya know Asami, originally I came up with this to do dirty things to ya. But this is way to cute and comfortable."

"I pretty much expected that, but you're right. This is nice."

I kiss her shoulder tenderly.

"I love you Asami."

"I love you, Korra."


	8. Palace of Love

**After cuddling in the tub for a while me and Korra got out and snuggled in bed until she fell asleep in my arms, and much to my pleasure she slept peacefully and didn't seem to have any nightmares. It makes my heart jump to think that I might be having a positive effect on her. I wake up to see her already dressed and petting Naga. She looks over at me and smiles big.**

**"Welp, we're finally here. Welcome to The South Pole."**

**I hop out of bed and stretch. Then start going through my luggage looking for my warmest clothes. Then I become very aware that Korra is staring at me bending over. Then I become very aware that I'm still naked. I swear this girl can't turn it off.**

**"Enjoying the view Avatar?" I wiggle my butt alittle for her.**

**"Oh very much so." She winks and makes a clicking sound.**

**I roll my eyes and find my coat and pants. **

**"Seriously why did you even have to look for warm clothes? It's the South Pole that's all you should have brought."**

**"Listen here, you never know what kind of situation we'll be in so it's my philosophy to always be prepared."**

**"I think you're just not used to being anywhere with less than three outfits...Princess." She sticks her tongue out and winks.**

**I pick up my clothes and walk to the bathroom. **

**"Well considering you dad is the chief and your house is basically a palace you're the one is a Princess."**

**"Wait wha-"**

**I laugh and go into the bathroom, enjoying my little victory over her. As I start applying my make up I hear Korra groaning very melodramatically in the room.**

**"Come oooooooon. Glaciers move faster than you."**

**"Well excuse me for wanting to keep up appearances."**

**"There's no need to keep up what's always there naturally."**

**I smile, as I finish. Then walk out the bathroom. **

**"Well aren't you the charmer."**

**I lean on her wheelchair looking into her gorgeous, blue eyes. She smirks and tilts her head forwards.**

**"Well I gotta make sure to shower my baby girl in compliments."**

**"HeeHeeHee"**

**I can't help but giggle at her use of baby girl. I like it.**

**"Imma be the best girlfriend ever."**

**I kiss her lightly, she holds me in it for a few seconds. We finally part.**

**"You already are."**

**After being mushy for awhile I wheel her out to the exit of the ship and we go down the ramp to Korra's adoring fans. There's so many people who came out just to see their conquering hero the Avatar in person. I look around shaking a few hands myself. Apparently word of Team Avatar gets around too, feels nice to be appreciated. I looked down and Korra is waving and smiling and thanking everyone for their well wishes. I lean down to whisper in her ear.**

**"You seem to be in a good mood."**

**She shrugs.**

**"I do feel surprisingly not depressed or overly enraged."**

**"You're welcome."**

**"Down girl."**

**I laugh alittle as we make our way through the town. A few shop keepers offer Korra some free fish, we end up with so I just tell them to send the gifts to her home. After an interesting walk I roll her into her room at the ice palace that is the Chief's house.**

**"Sheesh this place is even bigger than my mansion. Mansion Korra. Bigger than a mansion."**

**"Its not THAT big of a deal."**

**"Korra. Honey, you live. In. A. PALACE. You are literally a Tribal Princess."**

**"Canibyurprnc?"**

**"Huh?"**

**She looks up at me with a pouty face.  
><strong>

**"Can I be YOUR princess?"**

**My heart skips about three beats.**

**"Of course you adorable goof!"**

**I give her a huge hug and lift her form her chair.**

**"Whoa, wow...you're pretty strong Babe."**

**"I get a good workout from building cars and robots and stuff."**

**I give my girlfriend a little peck on the lips. **

**"Now then your highness, shall i carry you to your royal bed?"**

**She giggles then strikes a very noble pose.**

**"Why yes my servant, my royal eyes are royally tired an I wish to take a royal nap."**

**I carry her over to her very large bed, as Naga jumps on and I realize the bed I actually the perfect size for a person and a Polar Bear Dog, I lay Korra down and brush some hair out of her face.**

**"Anything else my lady?"**

**I do a mock curtsy to add to the act. She then traces her finger under my chin.**

**"Well my humble servant, your princess wishes for you to act as the royal snuggle buddy."**

**What a cutie.**

**"As you command."**

**I climb into bed with Korra and wrap my arms around her letting her use me as a pillow resting her head on my chest. I stroke he hair as she slowly falls asleep, breathing softly. I hold her tightly and just watch her dream peacefully. How can a woman be so perfect? **

**"You're so wonderful."**

**Korra's eyes flutter. Then she looks up at me. Her gaze is so pure and innocent and for some reason I just wanna rip her clothes off...But I restrain myself.**

**"Asami."**

**"Yes?"**

**"W-will you promise me something?"**

**She starts blushing and I feel like I'm cuddling a puppy and I don't think my heart can take this.**

**"Yeah sure honey, what is it?"**

**She crawls up alittle and gets close enough to kiss me.  
><strong>

**"Promise me that we'll always be together."**

**"Of course."**

**"Promise me you'll never leave."**

**"I will always be there for you Korra."**

**She gets even close and speaks in a whisper.**

**"Promise that you will always love me."**

**"I promise."**

**Then we kiss.**


End file.
